marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Foggy Nelson/Gallery
A gallery of images of Foggy Nelson. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Into the Ring|Episode 1.01: ''Into the Ring]] FoggyNelson-FirstScene-DDS1E1.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Brett-Mahony.jpg Brett-Mahoney-Foggy-Nelson-Bribe.jpg NelsonMurdock-OfficeSearch.jpg New lawyers.jpg Murdock-Nelson-meet-Karen-Page.jpg Daredevil18.jpg FoggyNelson-SheMightNotBeTellingTheTruth.jpg FoggyNelson-Frees-KarenPage.jpg FoggyNelson-Comforts-KarenPage-S1E1.jpg Daredevil450.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Karen-Page-Lunch-S1E1.jpg Daredevil150.jpg Into the Ring 6.jpg Into the Ring 7.jpg Into the Ring 8.jpg [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: Cut Man]] Cut Man 013.jpg Cut Man 001.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Karen-Page-Josies-Bar.jpg Karen-Page-Foggy-Nelson-Drunk.jpg [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm (episode)|Episode 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] Foggy-Nelson-Hangover.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Wesley.jpg Foggy-Nelson-interviews-John-Healy.jpg NelsonMurdock-JohnHealyMeeting.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Court-Speech-John-Healy.jpg John Healy at the court room with Nelson & Murrdock.JPG Rabbit 14.jpg Rabbit 13.jpg Rabbit 12.jpg Rabbit 11.jpg Rabbit 10.jpg [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Foggy-Nelson-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Karen-Page-S1E4.jpg [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] DaredevilS1E4-Still 1.png Foggy-Nelson-meets-Mrs-Cardenas.jpg DaredevilS1E4-Still 2.png File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Matt-Murdock-Laugh.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Karen-Page-Landman-and-Zack.jpg MStahl-NelsonPageMeeting.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Karen-Page-Dinner-Date.jpg Daredevil58.jpg World on Fire 6.jpg World on Fire 7.jpg World on Fire 10.jpg [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Karen-Page-Foggy-Nelson-Hosptial.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Hospital-Bleeding.jpg Karen-Page-Foggy-Hospital.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Hosptial-Phonecall.jpg [[Stick (episode)|Episode 1.07: Stick]] Foggy-Nelson-debates-Masked-Man.jpg Foggy-Nelson-Baseball-Bat.jpg Karen-Page-Foggy-Nelson-Urichs-Office.jpg [[Shadows in the Glass|Episode 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] FoggyKaren-DiscussPlan.jpg FoggyKarenMatt-DiscussPlan.jpg Foggy-WorkingNight-Season1.jpg Daredevil108 2697-1-.jpg [[Speak of the Devil|Episode 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] CA9KANuUwAArKdZ.jpg FoggyGrin-Elena.jpg Daredevil180.jpg Daredevil190.jpg Daredevil109 1744-1-.jpg Daredevil109 1949-1-.jpg FoggyMourning-Josies.jpg FoggyNelson-learns-the-truth.jpg Speak of the Devil 8.jpg [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episode 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] Nelson Meets Murdock.png Foggy-Nelson-meets-MattMurdock.jpg It didn't work out.jpg Murdock and Nelson College.PNG YoungNelsonMurdock-CollegeTimes.jpg FoggyNelson-quits-LandmanAndZack.jpg Nelson v. Murdock 4.jpg FoggyNelson-JosieBar-Flashback.jpg FoggyNelson-MiddleFinger.jpg Nelson Page Call.JPG Disappointed Nelson.JPG Matt Murdock's Apartment.png FoggyNelson-NotFromYou.jpg FoggyNelson-Dumps-Sign.jpg Pwzcofjtc3u03ronweuq.jpg [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11 The Path of the Righteous]] Marci Stahl's Apartment.png Marci-Stahl-Foggy-Nelson-Bed.jpg Nelson drinks problems.JPG [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episode 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] Marci-Foggy-Josies-Bar.jpg [[Daredevil (episode)|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] Matt-Murdock-Nelson-Brett-Mahoney.jpg Nelson digs.JPG Daredevil113 0861-1-.jpg Daredevil113 1067-1-.jpg Daredevil113 1517-1-.jpg Hoffman confesses.png FoggyNelson-DefendsHoffman.jpg Daredevil113 1804-1-.jpg Daredevil113 2060-1-.jpg FoggyNelson-Night-S1E13.jpg Daredevil113 2724-1-.jpg Foggy with Matt and Karen.png Daredevil ep5.jpg Daredevil ep6.jpg Daredevil ep7.jpg Daredevil ep8.jpg Season Two [[Bang|Episode 2.01: Bang]] Foggy Hot Summer.JPG Foggy Financial Problems.JPG Foggy Pool.JPG Foggy Grotto.JPG Foggy sees scene.JPG NelsonMurdockMahoney-BANG.jpg Foggy new player.JPG DogsofHellBang1.png DogsofHellBang2.png DogsofHellBang3.png DogsofHellBang4.png DogsofHellBang5.png DogsofHellBang7.png DogsofHellBang8.png DogsofHellBang9.png DogsofHellBang11.png DogsofHellBang14.png DogsofHellBang15.png DogsofHellBang18.png DogsofHellBang19.png DogsofHellBang20.png DogsofHellBang22.png DogsofHellBang23.png DogsofHellBang25.png [[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episode 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] Page calls Nelson.JPG Ddtt30-1-.jpg Dd202_0140.jpg Ddtt33-1-.jpg Dd202_0210.jpg Dd202_0224.jpg Dd202_0250.jpg Dd202_0252.jpg Dd202_0256.jpg Dd202_0262.jpg Dd202_0274.jpg Dd202_0275.jpg Dd202_0321.jpg DD2FinalTrailer42.png Dd202_0335.jpg Dd202_0402.jpg Ddtt35-1-.jpg Nelson Grotto talk.JPG BMahoney-GrottoNelsonQuestioning.jpg Nelson Mahoney Punisher.JPG BMahoney-DrinkingCoffee-S2E2.jpg Dogs to a Gunfight Stan Lee.jpg Nelson vs Reyes.JPG PunisherTrailer17.png Nelson Convincing Grotto.JPG Nelson Office return.JPG Nelson Autopsy.JPG Nelson wire grotto.JPG Nelson watches.JPG Nelson Bus.JPG Nelson ddevil Punisher.JPG Worried Nelson.JPG [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] Nelson argues Reyes.JPG Angry Karen Nelson.JPG Nelson searches hospital.JPG Nelson Claire talk.JPG Nelson put to work.JPG New York's Finest 1.jpg Nelson convince gang.JPG Nelson Temple compliment.JPG [[Penny and Dime|Episode 2.04: Penny and Dime]] Eglisedredevilpriest.jpg Nelson needs Murdock.JPG Victory bar.JPG Nelson M Karen Gone.JPG Murdock Nelson Happy.JPG [[Kinbaku|Episode 2.05: Kinbaku]] Nelson Murdock Shocked.JPG Nelson pie payment.JPG Nelson Sum money.JPG Nelson vs Tower.JPG Nelson Stahl catch up.JPG Stahl Nelson Reyes.JPG [[Regrets Only|Episode 2.06: Regrets Only]] Nelson Death Papers.JPG Nelson Castle Argue.JPG Three Lawyers Metro.JPG Nelson Castle Approach.JPG Nelson Karen Shock.JPG Nelson Reyes Argue.JPG Murdock limousines.JPG Nelson Chauffeur really.JPG Nelson Thinking Questions.JPG Ask Castle Questions.JPG Nelson plea confirmed.JPG Nelson Case Century.JPG Castle news Murdock.JPG [[Semper Fidelis|Episode 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] Nelson Defense research.JPG Nelson Dogs Research.JPG Nelson Punisher Photos.JPG Nelson Speech Punisher.JPG Nelson annoyed again.JPG PunisherTrailer42.png PunisherTrailer43.png SReyes-OpeningStatement-S2E7.jpg Nelson Page Tepper.JPG Nelson Tepper confession.JPG Nelson Murdock Tepper.JPG Nelson Bathroom.JPG Nelson argues again.JPG Nelson Angry Again.JPG [[Guilty as Sin|Episode 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] Nelson SHoover talk.JPG Nelson is done.JPG Nelson Speech listen.JPG Nelson demands Murdock speech.JPG Nelson urges Page.JPG Nelson skull.JPG Shoover talk 2.JPG [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] Nelson Murdock Friendhip done.JPG Foggy-murdock-640x359-1-.png Let go of n&m.JPG [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] Nelson is greeted by Marci.jpg Nelson and Temple.JPG [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episode 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen - 2015 September.jpg A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen - 2015 December.jpg Nelosn meeting with Jeri Hogarth.jpg Season Three [[Resurrection|Episode 3.01: Resurrection]] Karen and Foggy in Matt's Apartment.jpg [[Please|Episode 3.02: Please]] [[No Good Deed|Episode 3.03: No Good Deed]] Matt and Foggy S3.jpg MMurdockFNelson-DDSeason3.jpg [[Blindsided|Episode 3.04: Blindsided]] BrettMahoney-FirstSeasonThreeScene.png BMahoneyTellingNelsonToLeave.png BMahoney-FNelsonSpeech1.png BMahoney-FNelsonSpeech2.png [[The Perfect Game|Episode 3.05: The Perfect Game]] Nadeem & Nelson.jpg DDS3E5-KPage&FNelson-Talking.png [[The Devil You Know|Episode 3.06: The Devil You Know]] FoggySavedFromPoindextersKillerThrow.png EllisonPageEvansNelsonAttackedByPoindexter.jpg [[Aftermath|Episode 3.07: Aftermath]] FNelson-MStahl-AftermathOfTheBulletin.jpg [[Upstairs/Downstairs|Episode 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs]] [[Revelations|Episode 3.09: Revelations]] Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer17.png Daredevil_Season_3_Official_Trailer18.png [[Karen (episode)|Episode 3.10: Karen]] [[Reunion (Daredevil)|Episode 3.11: Reunion]] BMahoneyArrestsKPage.png BMahoneyWarnedByAgentNadeem.png KPage-FNelson-Standing-PromoStill.jpeg Daredevil-Season-3-Nelson-Murdock-and-Page.jpg Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer15.png [[One Last Shot|Episode 3.12: One Last Shot]] DealWithDA.png DD-BeforeTheStatement.png NelsonKnockedOut.png [[A New Napkin|Episode 3.13: A New Napkin]] BMahoneyMourningAgentNadeem.png PoindexterSpeakingToFNelson.png Poindexter-FNelson-InsideOffice.png DD313-FBIAgentsArrested.png VMariannaArrestedByPolice.png FatherLantomFuneral-Guests.png FNelson-MStahl-TalkingOutside-PromoStill.jpeg Nelson, Page and Matt have a drink.jpg Daredevil3130.png Nelson Murdock and Page drinking.jpg Promotional Season One Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Poster 02.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg DaredevilProfile3.png Daredevil Banner.jpg DaredevilCastPic.jpg File 08-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 07-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson.jpg File 06-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -John Healy -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Ben Urich -Daredevil -Nelson and Murdock.jpg File 01-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg Card10-Foggy Nelson.jpg Devotion - Daredevil Promo.jpg FoggyNelson-Promo456789.jpg Foggy-Promotional0001.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 banner.png Aa.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 04.jpg FoggyNelson-DDS2Promo00.jpg Season Three Daredevil_Season_III_-_Justice_Never_Stops.jpg Others DD Karen Page Promo.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One FoggyNelson.jpg Deborah-ann-woll-daredevil-movie-set-in-new-york-city-aug.-2014 1.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 BTS 1.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 2.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 3.jpg Daredevil Season 2 BTS 4.jpg Season Three DD S3 BHS Cast.jpg ''The Defenders Screenshots Season One [[The H Word|Episodes 1.01: ''The H Word]] [[Mean Right Hook|Episodes 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] TD102_Foggy&Matt_1.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_2.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_3.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_4.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_5.png TD102_Foggy&Matt_7.png TD102 FoggyAndJeri01.png [[Take Shelter|Episodes 1.05: Take Shelter]] TakeShelter.png Foggy and Karen at the Police Station.jpg Foggy Karen Defenders.JPG [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodes 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] TDS1E7-MMurdock&FNelson.png [[The Defenders (episode)|Episodes 1.08: The Defenders]] Foggy Karen Concerned.PNG TD108 NelsonTempleCage.png Promotional Defenders 5.JPG ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season Two [[All Souled Out|Episode 2.05: ''All Souled Out]] BenDonovan-DefendingCockroach-2.png BenDonovan-DefendingCockroach-3.png Cage and Foggy Nelson talking about the lawsuit with Cockroach.png Cage and Nelson arrives at Uptown Investment.png All Souled Out.png Category:Character Galleries